


Sleep

by fandomfix



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emotional Constipation, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Sleepiness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"When was the last time you slept, Ren?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is the literal definition of a plotbunny. There is nothing to it, it's just fluff. That's all the warning I'm giving you.

They’d been on this blasted shuttle for longer than he would have liked.

Ren was next to him, the helmet missing as it so often was these days. Lost on Starkiller and then never replaced, Hux had no idea why he’d stopped wearing it.

That didn’t mean he would complain about being able to see the Force-user’s face though. He had a very well hidden soft spot for that face.

And that voice.

And that annoying mind that always challenged him.

But those were all facts of no importance to their current predicament.

The shuttle should have been on course, but somehow they were at least two hours behind schedule. They were on their way to a summit with the other leaders of the Order. Ren was coming along as a show of strength to those who still didn’t believe they had the Force on their side. Hux was going to discuss their plans for the future, now that they were well on their way to fully rebuilding after the…unpleasantness of a year ago.

Hux was well on his way to convincing himself that he was perfectly fine after watching his life’s work implode. He was also well ensconced in trying to convince himself that the man seated far too close to him wasn’t a problem.

He longed for the days when there had been nothing but disdain in him for Kylo Ren. When he could roll his eyes and feel nothing but frustration when Ren began looking like he would murder the next person who spoke to him.

 Like right now.

 It was making the poor Stormtroopers accompanying them very nervous.

He sighed. Deciding he had the best chance of survival if he opened his mouth, Hux turned.

“Tell me, Ren, what exactly is the problem today?”

The man startled, as if he hadn’t remembered being forced into the seat next to Hux as they boarded earlier. His eyes were more hooded than normal and there seemed to be a slight haze to his vision.

“Pardon, General?” He questioned, seeming to have genuinely not heard anything Hux said. There was huskiness to his voice that was much more pleasing than it needed to be.

He was beginning to suspect that perhaps it wasn’t Ren’s typical brooding causing his expression.

“When was the last time you slept, Ren?” He asked.

He looked at Hux, staring at his face for long moments before he seemed to shake himself out of his haze.

“I slept perfectly well the night I returned from my last mission, General.” He attempted to sound sarcastic as he spoke. “Your concern is touching.”

However, Hux’s eyebrows rose in alarm at this news.

“Ren, we left for the summit two days _after_ you returned from your last mission. What have you been doing?”

Ren didn’t seem to know the answer to that question. The fact that it had been two and a half days since he last slept seemed to be completely new information. He couldn’t believe this man some times.

He was irritated.

He also felt something that could have been mistaken for fondness. But it was best not to dwell on that feeling until there came a day when it was completely inescapable.

Hux huffed. “Just close your eyes. We are stuck here for the foreseeable future, and I’m certain that you would wake up if any danger were to befall us.”

The man looked ready to fight him, but it seemed that even Kylo Ren had his limits for contrariness. He leaned back, his body pressing against Hux’s side as he closed his eyes. He was asleep within moments.

Hux glanced over at the ‘troopers, but they made a point of looking elsewhere, as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred. Hux was just contemplating whether or not to be grateful for their tact, when he felt a sudden weight on his left shoulder. Glancing down, he saw exactly what he expected.

Kylo Ren’s head was resting against his shoulder, his face completely relaxed in sleep. His hair was tickling Hux’s ear and his breathing was causing a warm, clammy feeling on Hux’s neck.

He spared one more look for the people across from them, still wisely turned away. Without looking at the man sleeping next to him, he reached out and tentatively took the hand lying motionless on the seat. The hand immediately tightened around his fingers, but he could still hear the near-silent snores from next to his ear.

He couldn’t help but think it may _possibly_ be time to address that fond feeling, as it overflowed in his chest. But for now he just watched the stars streak by outside and waited for them to arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by [this lovely pic](http://rollontino.tumblr.com/post/147466894592). Go shower it with love.
> 
> Come say hey on [my tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
